love affairs
by potter ringer
Summary: When Fred and Hermione get together everything is perfect, they're due to be married until a secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AFFAIRS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Unknown feelings.**

**The nightmare called love began when hermione was at dinner with Harry and the Weaslys. Hermione was seated next to Fred and there was this sudden spark between them, there was a despirate flutter. Could it be that Hermione was in love with Fred? This happened all when lunch actually started and there was moments when they would chat or just smile and laugh. But there was a special moment when they began getting realy close to one another . A moment that she would cherishe forever . **

**As she slowly wondered up the stairs of the borrow she began planning an amazing date. She would entice Fred into the park and admit her feelings point blank, if Fred felt the same a reel date would officialy begin. As soon as she stepped into her room she grapped a spare bit of parchment and a quill writing in neat handwriting the message from Fred.**

_Dear Fred, _

_Remeber when you once asked me if i would help you full fill your dreams of running a joke shop with George well i've decided to help you even if it messes with my high markes. Meet me tomorrow in the park alone.(Just so no one sees me helping you.)_

_From Hermione x_

**She **_**snuck into Fred's room and gently placed the note upon Fred's bed. Walking back to her own room she realized Ginny was waiting for her to go to sleep. Hoping tomorrow will turn out alright she snuggled into the covers and fell into a blissful sleep.**_

_**Fred read the letter over in his mind smiling slightly hoping george wouldn't notice his grin. It was typical of Hermione to complain about her grades and how he would of ruin them. Sneaking out of the house in the early hours of morning hoping to buy Hermione a sugary treat as they talked buissness. Unknown to him the buisness Hermione intended was a very different kind. Eventualy he reached the park only to find someone that looked all to familiar to him croaching lifelessly on a bench of oak, his own mother.**_

_**So what did you think of this chapter tell me if you want me to update.**_

_**This is my sisters story but im publishing it as it wont let her sign up or log in.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Im not Harrys mother or anything or related to him in any way or form plus JK Rowling owns him not me!

Chapter 2: Awkward

Sighing deeply, Fred mindlessly wondered towards the bench, sitting down next to his distraught mother. No words were needed between them to know that Mrs Weasley had something on her mind. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all i'm just... thinking." She said this with a forced smile.

"C'mon you can tell me i'm your son!" Fred exclaimed as she lightly punched his mother's arm.

"No its ok i dont need to burden you with my worries. However this is one thing that I want to talk about. You're getting older but you still can't stick with one girlfriend. Why Fred why, you and your brothers! Only bill seems to have a steady relationship."

"Esh is this what your so bugged about? Coz i'll find a girlfriend and try stick with her. I'll also so tell the rest of those gay faggots called my brothers" Mrs Weasley was laughing hystericaly now at Fred's strange sense of humour.

Smiling, she stood up and walked off muttering to herself. Only then did Fred notice the shadow that was detatching itself from a near by tree. Hermione also sensing that she had been found out, stepped out of the shade and strolled towards the bench which still occupied Fred.

"So, she wants you to get a girlfriend eh? Well... I know how to end your wait. Will you be my boyfriend Frederick Weasley?"

Fred sat there and for once in his life he was speechless; he didn't know what to say. "Well... erm... you see... wouldn't it be pretty akward? you know me going out with one of the best friends of my brother." He immediately regreted that as Hermione's eyes started glistening over with tears. As she started spluttering Fred continued almost instantly " not that I don't want to or anything!"

" so...so that means yes?" Hermione whispered hoarsly.

" Eh duh, what did you think I meant?"

" nothing at all" came the reply he was expecting.

Now comes the hard part." How do we tell the rest of them?"

" We'll jump that hurdle when we come to it." Fred said lightly, slightly giddy with joy over his girlfriend whom he had always had a crush on. Both now grinning from ear to ear, stood up and started back towards the burrow.

Hoped you liked it

Natalie

xxx


End file.
